life and love
by darkgrounder
Summary: One day Octavia goes missing and Clarke and Murphy get captured by grounders and given a choice of death or live as a part of the village.Will they find out how they feel for each other and find Octavia
1. what is happining

Clarke awoke to the sound of Bellamy yelling to everyone "WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER" none could answer the angry Bellamy, Clarke saw a grumpy yet tired Murphy staring at her she felt her self fluster she wanted to tell him she loved him, but Clarke was knocked out of her daydream when she realized she was staring at him so she turned her eyes to the ground under her until she heard Bellamy yell again "I AM PLACING EVERYONE INTO TEAMS SO GET YOUR PACKS BECAUSE ONCE EVERYONE GETS BACK HERE I WILL READ OFF THE NAMES".

* * *

 **Octavia left camp with out permission to meet lincion as she followed the trail of lilys that he made for her to find him in his cave next to his Octavia got to the meting location lincion told her "do you want to not have to leave camp and possibly expose our meetings to meet me because the leader of my village would gladly allow you to join our clan because you were never raised out side of your [home] and raised to be a seamstress in which you could help the village make blankets, and clothes". Octavia simply node yes.**

 **The very next day she became the apprentice of the village seamstress and the whole village loved her because she treated the babys kindly and sewed cute little patterns in there shoes** **which made lincion fall deeper in love with her.**

* * *

When Clarke got back to the group with her pack which had seaweed, a knife, a blanket, and a day of rations Bellamy was finishing reading off the list she so hoped to get Murphy "and finally Murphy and the princess" Clarke heart practically left her chest.

Once they left camp to look for Octavia Murphy garbed Clarke hand and to both of there surprise she didn't let go in stead she interlocked her fingers with his and he liked how she didn't struggle at his grasp instead he looked down at her and said "i am uh only holding your hand to protect you from the grounders if they attack i will shelter you from them because Bellamy would kill me if i let them attack you"

"Uh... thanks Murphy but i can protect my self and if i need help i will ask" said Clarke not wanting him to think that Bellamy and her are a Couple."oh um OK"said Murphy flustered about to letting go of her hand, but she stopped him "but thanks" she told him with a large smile.

A few hours later they came to a trail of blood and a piece of Octavia's hair on a tree along with the blood Clarke was excited and said "we found a sign that Octavia could have been here" the way she smiled caused Murphy to smile as well he felt his heart flutter.

As they followed the trail they thought they heard a rustling which caused Clarke to jump 5 feet in the air and then everything went dark.

When Murphy woke up he saw he was trapped in a grounder prison cell with Clarke in his arms just like before they were captured and he saw that there feet chained to the ground and Clarke was snuggling into Murphy's chest so he tightened his grip on her waist until Clarke up he realized that she could freak out but in stead she looked up at him "you protected me when we blacked out and thank you" she stated and nuzzled further into his chest.


	2. we are grounders

The grounders came in and pulled up clarke by her hair "LEAVE HER _ALONE"_ murphy yelled "so he loves her" he stated still holding clarke by the hair and grabing murphy by the collar of his jacket draging them both to anya the leader of the village as the grounder dropped the two of them on the ground in front of anya as she stairs them down "I ask of you to choose to between life here in my village as a healer and hunter/warrior and never see the rest of your camp or be an example to your people of what happens when you cross into our taritorie. W hat do you choose?"

They talked for a second until murphy spoke up and said "we choose to stay and live in your village."

After there meeting they were taken to a there new home anya told them that they would have to share a house because of the limitid open housing but they didn't mind. Once they got out of the meeting arena they saw octavia and lincion hugging before he went off before turning around and spotting clarke and murphy being lead to there new home and ran up and huged them and said "what are you doing here oh never mind i am just glad your here."

"i am to octavia, and the reason we are here because your brother was looking for you this morning and sent us out then we got captured and given a chose of life or death and we chose life and we are going to live in this vilage from now on"clarke said with a smile and murphy agreed.

 **THREE MONTHS LATER;**

The remaining kids from the 100 lead by bellamy were going to attacking the village in which they thought they captured and tourhered there friends when they got there they were shocked to find the marriage of ocavia an lincion under way bellamy told them to attack but before they could attack two very familair sounding grounders told the others "WERE UNDER ATTACK BY SKAIKRU"everyone turned to the rest of the 100 and got up and attacked and threw them into jail which was an old subway once they were behind bars the two grounders how sounded so familair took of there helments and bellamy yelled "CLARKE AND MURPHY WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD"

both clarke and murphy told them"we got to choose life or death and we choose life and you'll all get the same chose tomorrow but in the mean time the village healer and clarke will check on your injures"

as murphy left he wispered to clarke "see you at home later"then winked "of coarse you will"she said with a smile.

once clarke was done cheecking there wounds bellamy asked her" clarke why are you not trying to escape?". "because i just want to stay and i like it here and if thats it i would like to get to go home and if you refuse to live here you will die a horrible death bye" clarke smiled at the last part and went home. when she got home Murphy was waiting in the living room "so how was it?" he asked once she got next to him "not bad but they kept asking why i chose to stay and only a few of them tryed to kill me"

"that's good so i have you the rest of the night then?" asked Murphy with a evil smirk on his face not waiting for an answer and threw her onto the bed and kissed her on the mouth roughly making her gasp so he could stick his tongue in her mouth and run over her bottom lip and tongue.

"john...we have to get up at dawn...so we can't" she said between moans

"sorry clarke but I've waited long enough"

"lets make a deal after work tomorrow we can" she said as playing with his hair

"fine"he said getting off of clarke

"i love you john night."

"i love you too clarke night"


	3. the last three

**FIRST MONTH;**

Once they got to there new home Clarke broke the silents that had surrounded them since they left Octavia "Murphy what are we going to do now that we live in this village together?" Murphy looked a little red in the face when she said together so he smiled and told her "We survive and fight together princess"

"OK" was all she could say before falling asleep on the mat next to him he fell asleep watching her sleep

Murphy woke up to the sound of the village talking and Clarke in his arms some time in the night he must have rapped his arms around her in there sleep he tried to wake her up "Clarke it's time to wake up now" as he said that Clarke only snuggled deeper into his chest he was happy that the girl he loved was in his arms but regretted not telling her because he knew she was with Bellamy but he snapped out of it when he heard Clarke say "Murphy what is going on?" very sleepily "well princess i woke up to you snuggling me and me holding you in my arms so i think we are both to blame for our situation" he said with a smile "shut up" as she playfully slapped him in the chest "just telling the truth princess but lets get to work i have to hunt and you have to tend to the injured" he told her as she got out of bed and left to go to the healing hut then once she left he left as well.

when the hunters got back with there hunt and several bullet wounds they had been attacked by the mountain men several of them had just been grazed by the bullets or had been shot once Clarke got to the last person it turned out to be Murphy he had a bullet in his left leg and a bullet grazed his head "Murphy i will get these patched up OK" all he could do was nod yes as she began the procedure when she finished he woke up to Clarke rubbing his head with a wet cloth in one had and smoothing down his hair with the other he grabbed her hand with the cloth and pulled her down for a kiss it was a passionate kiss and to his surprise she kissed him back "what was that for?" she asked still dabbing his head with the cloth "can't i kiss you because you saved my life and because i love you" the last part slipped out oh-no he thought "i was so scared i was going to lose you because i love you to" she said starting to cry to stop her crying he kissed her again this time with more passion and fire until she lent back and told him " it will take a day or two for you to be able to walk with out a rap on and your head will hurt for awhile but you will survive" she said happily "tomorrow you can go home but until then see you in the morning" "OK see you tomorrow princess" she kissed him good-bye then left when she did he suddenly felt lonely again until tomorrow he thought drifting into she left she said to her self until tomorrow when she feel asleep in their house.

the day after Clarke and Murphy told each other they loved each other Anya calls for an audience with them at around seven-thirty "our scoots have told us that the mountain men are coming closer and closer to our village every day so i am moving the village 5 miles south/south west tomorrow and i would like you two to be in the front of our tribe to help me lead since the children seem to love you two " is what Anya told them and they agreed before they left she said" don't forget to pack all of the things in your hut"

as the tribe moved out Clarke had to help Murphy carry there positions. when they got to the new village several kids collapsed so Clarke and Murphy had to stop and help them "there just tired they need to rest" is what Clarke told there worried parents once everyone was done unpacking into there new homes and they were in there's Octavia came to there front door and told them "Anya told me to tell you that she wants you to married in four months and you to to have a child in a year" both Clarke and Murphy chocked on the water they were drinking "EXCUSE ME" they both yelled in sic "not my orders there Anya's besides she told me she heard you to confess your love for each other" Octavia said leaving them to think it over

"lets talk about that" Clarke said nervously "ya lets" replied Murphy he was secretly happy about that "i personally am happy that i am being forced to marry you" said Murphy with an evil grin "me to but the one about the child kinda freaked me out not that i wouldn't want to be the mother of your child" she said flustered and suddenly aware she is blushing "thanks princess but look on the bright side we have four months to think this over"

* * *

SECOND MONTH;

Anya called another audience with Murphy and Clarke "i know last month Octavia told you i wished for you to be married in four months but now it is three and to have children in a year have you decided to choose that or to let Clarke marry my brother and Murphy to marry my sister?" Murphy chose to tell Anya there decision we have decided to marry each other and start a family"Clarke looked at him with a smile "OK we have a deal you two will marry in three months and have children in about a year or two" with that she signaled them to leave.

when they got home Murphy collapsed on the bed right next to where Clarke was sitting she screech when he fell saying "so what do you want to do sleep or well not sleep if you get what i mean" he said with a wink and evil smile " i'm so tired i can't even argue with you night" she said getting into bed to sleep " OK so sleep i get that night princess" he said as he raped his arms around her protectively and smoothing down her hair until he nodded off as well.

"bye Clarke" "bye Murphy" is all they could tell each other in the morning before he went hunting and her waiting for them to get back with injures to heal. Once he left Octavia saw Clarke watch Murphy leave "so i see you two choose to make a family together" Clarke was startled when she heard Octavia "ya why?" Octavia shrugged "just wondering" Clarke thought it could be something different but shrugged it off "things are OK with us, so how have you and lincon been?" Clarke asked "were good...great...OK awesome he asked me to marry him last night i said yes he told me i needed two girls to assist me so i choose you and another grounder he choose Nyko and Murphy it's next month a month before your wedding" Octavia said excitedly "that's awesome Octavia i'm so proud of you if we were at the drop ship Bellamy would love to come but he is the reason you left is because he didn't allow you and lincon to be together" Clarke said to Octavia proudly "that's OK i wasn't going to allow my brother to my wedding because he would say that i am to young but i am glad you can come" Octavia told her before hugging her and leaving her.

When the hunters got back non of them had bullet wounds only minor scrapes from the panther they brought back and the boar.

* * *

Octavia and Lincion where doing the preparations for the wedding , and suit color, flowers. while Clarke and Murphy where training for the war with the 100 now know known as sky people there scouts found out they were planing to attack the very village they thought captured Octavia, Murphy, and Clarke "they are planning to attack to get us you three back or get revenge against us if we killed you" were Anya's exact words to them every day the scouts were up dating the three of them and Anya about there proximity to camp.

the day of Octavia and Lincions marriage came and as the ceremony was ending the grounders heard the two guards who were oddly enough Murphy and Clarke yell "sky people attacking were at war" which was enough for the warriors in the crowd to grad there swords, spears, and arrows and attacked only ones who got injured were the sky people while the grounders lost all 98 of there battle ready kids [kids who were 8-16 years old]

once every one was captured, the captured yelled at the two guards "WHO ARE YOU TWO YOU? WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING OCTAVIA, CLARKE, AND MURPHY?"as they took pf there masks they said in unison "where right here, and the wedding you disturbed was Octavia and Lincion's or as you know the grounder you captured and tortured" everyone was shocked and speechless until Bellamy broke the silence while trying to stand up "WHY ARE YOU TWO ON THE GROUNDERS SIDE?" a very angry Murphy yelled back "WE CHOOSE TO LIVE HERE BECAUSE IF WE DIDN'T WE WOULD HAVE DIED" and he got up to leave but Clarke stopped him"John calm down they probably thought they were going to kill us so they have every right to be mad but can you calm down and we better tell them how we got to choose to live" she told him in a calming whisper "OK princess" he said calming down then Murphy told the imprisoned 100"we got to choose life or death and we choose life and you'll all get the same chose tomorrow but in the mean time the village healer and Clarke will check on your injures"

as Murphy left he whispered to Clarke "see you at home later"then winked "of coarse you will"she said with a smile.

once Clarke was done checking there wounds Bellamy asked her" Clarke why are you not trying to escape?". "because i just want to stay and i like it here and if that's it i would like to get to go home and if you refuse to live here you will die a horrible death bye" Clarke smiled at the last part and went home. when she got home Murphy was waiting in the living room "so how was it?" he asked once she sat next to him "not bad but they kept asking why we chose to stay and only a few of them tried to kill me" she told him.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY;**

all of the 100 that attacked the day before where lined up in a row and Anya asked them all the same question when they were locked up "you can choose to live as us just like Octavia,Clarke, and Murphy have or you can choose death" was the chose Anya gave them only Miller chose to live and were under 18 which is all of them except Bellamy where adopted by grounder parents who have lost kids Bellamy got to move in with his sister and her new husband Lincion which he did not like the fact that his sister was married once everyone was settled it was time to kill Miller death by 1000 cuts is what they call it where everyone in the tribe cuts them that includes the 100 kids then Anya or her war chief Indra cuts off there head the last ones to cut miller where Clarke,Murphy,and Bellamy, Bellamy lightly cut his under arm like everyone in the 100 did Clarke and Murphy cut deep into his chest because he invaded there village.

after the ceremony to celebrate aka. say a prier and cry in silents was over everyone went home and Murphy continued what he was doing to Clarke the night before and this time she didn't stop him.

* * *

 **5 YEARS AFTER OCTAVIA AND LINCOLNS WEDDING**

Clarke and Murphy married exactly a month after Octavia and Lincoln married all of the surviving 100 were living in peace in the village Octavia and Lincoln had a son four years ago and a daughter one year ago. While Clarke and Murphy had twin boys four years ago and another child on the way.


	4. authors note :)

**A/N PLEASE GO CHECK ON MY OTHER STORY A MUSICAL ROMNCE**


End file.
